The New Millennium
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: 5,000 years after the last classic Yu-Gi-Oh! arc, a young girl named Bennu Tamaki receives the Millennium Puzzle in her mother's will. Her best friend, Celeste Blackstone, receives the Millennium Bracelet on the same night. 3 months after that, the two slip on their items, releasing previously unknown spirits. Minor Kaiba bashing, heavily based on another fiction. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

THE NEW MILLENNIUM

BY LILY BOOKMARKS

**(A/N: Moien! Overnight, I had this weird vision for a story, set in an alternate universe.**

**In the official arc, Yami was set free after the final duel. What if I told you that that version of the story was a lie, and that Yami's soul was always to be bound to the Millennium Puzzle?**

**5,000 years after the classic Yu-Gi-Oh! arcs stopped, the Millennium Items had been all but forgotten, along with the ancient game of Duel Monsters. Only one person, a girl by the name of Bennu, is interested in it enough to dig deep into the ancient past, unravelling the history, along with the King of Games himself. On the night her expedition started, her mother passed away, leaving a strange disassembled pyramidal puzzle for the child in her will. The same night, her best friend, Celeste, received a strange bracelet in the mail. The next day, the two made a vow not to don these strange items until the puzzle was complete.**

**When at last the puzzle is complete, the two don their items simultaneously, releasing spirits from beyond 10,000 years ago. However, two spirits bound to the items take over their bodies and save them from utter destruction. These spirits have the power to take over the hosts' bodies at will, but only do so when nessicary or allowed by the host.**

**Story warnings: Minor Kaiba bashing in the first installment, but later on he gets some respect. Based heavily on the fanfic 'Why did it come to this?' by Alverna (Now Magi Magi Magician Gal)**

CHAPTER 1

_Celeste's POV_

June 10, 7006.

That's the day it all started.

Bennu Tamaki is my best friend. She practically worships Ancient Egypt and Duel Monsters, a now almost forgotten children's card game. She's the only person I know who knows as much as she does about these two topics, and I think she's gotten to me too.

Anyway, this all started because of Bennu's hair.

_TRANSITION_

"Bennu! What happened to your hair?! Did it get into a chemical accident?!"

Bennu's normally flat, boring, bust length brown hair was now jet black with amethyst trimming and golden bangs. What more, said golden bangs stuck up in lightning bolt like patterns, which covered parts of her glasses, and by extension, her light purple eyes.

"I told you, Celeste. I got this hairstyle in homage of the King of Games. It's for the Duel Monsters Festival."

"One, the festival isn't for another 2 months tops. Two, who's the King of Games?"

It was at that moment that she dropped her case, dragged me into a nearby locker, and shut the door. (Our lockers had latches on the inside, as stuffing people into lockers had once been a problem at my school.)

"Don't tell me you haven't been listening to me all those times I dragged you to the library!" she whispered, her bangs poking me in the eye occasionally.

"No, I haven't! Bennu, that's ancient history. You've really got to let go."

"One, not in 5,000 years. Two, I guess I'll have to show you."

With that, she opened the locker and made a beeline for the library, dragging me along with her.

CHAPTER 2

_Bennu's POV_

I sat down with my giant textbook on Duel Monsters, and flipped open to the page with a picture of the man in question.

"That, Celeste Blackstone, is the King of Games."

The book had a full page color photo of a man who looked about 16, but he was probably in his 20s, with the same hair coloring style as I had, the only difference being being that the back of his hair defied gravity and stood on end, displaying the amethyst trimming, as well as being slightly tanner than I was. The man had a determined look in his eyes.

"That's Yugi Mouto, the first King of Games. They say his dueling skills are still unmatched today."

She stared at the picture for a few seconds. "I recall you saying that someone named Seto was the first King of Games."

"Yeah, but he didn't really matter, because he was a jerk." I said. "But look at his necklace."

I pointed at a large chain that held up a heavy-looking upside down pyramid, emblazoned with the Eye of Anubis on the front.

"I've seen that symbol on pieces of the strange puzzle I received one month ago, the same day that mom died. I believe that it's also on your bracelet, is it not?"

Celeste pulled out the golden bracelet, which bore the same eye. "Yeah."

"Ah, I see our promise still stands." I said teasingly. On the day we got our items, we had made a promise to one another not to put them on until I had solved the puzzle.

"How is that puzzle coming along, anyway?" she asked.

"I've managed to fit 3 of the 7 pieces together. God, that's a tough puzzle."

"Well, you said that no one in the last 5,000 years had re-solved it."

I looked at her funny. "Do you only remember the stuff that can be used against me?"

"Yeah." she said. Suddenly, the bell rang, and we both departed for class.

CHAPTER 3

_Two Months Later, About 6 pm, Bennu's POV_

I was hunched over my desk, trying to fit the last two pieces into the puzzle.

"Come on, puzzle, give me an answer." I muttered. As if obeying my will(or taking pity on me for my small mind), the corner piece slid into place, leaving just the piece with the eye left. My eyes widened with shock, and I immediately grabbed the phone next to the box which held the pieces. Fumbling with the speed dial function, I finally got a hold of Celeste.

"What is it, Bennu? It better be important, because I just smeared lip gloss all over my cheek, and now it's a sticky mess."

"Celeste, meet me at my house ASAP. Also, bring the bracelet, I think I've solved the puzzle."

I could hear a small clunk in the background, probably the bottle of lip gloss. The line was cut, and I set down the phone.

_20 Min. Later_

"Are you ready, Celeste?" I asked, my hand holding the last piece and hovering over the puzzle. Her right hand was holding her bracelet, while her left hand was ready to slip it on.

"Ready." she said, looking the most confident in 3 months.

"3...2...1... Go!" we counted together. I fit the last piece into the puzzle and flung it around my neck as Celeste slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

At first, nothing happened. Just as Celeste was about to say something, beams of light poured from our items and took the form of monsters. Celeste and I backed up against each other, scared out of our wits.

"Holy crud, they're real!" Celeste shrieked. One of the monsters lunged at me, ready to tear off my face. I covered my face with my arms, and made a silent prayer:

"Please, if there really is a spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle, I beg of you to give us guidance!"

_Scene change, 3rd person POV_

Somewhere inside the Millennium Puzzle, a very familiar looking spirit rested with a peaceful look on his face. The cry for help echoed down the hallways until it reached his ears.

"_Please, if there really is a spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle, I beg of you to give us guidance!"_

The spirit's eyes snapped open.

YU-GI-OH!

CHAPTER 4

_3rd Person POV_

As the monsters lunged for the two teens, two bright lights emitted from their Items, one yellow and one blue. When the lights dissipated, there were two different people standing in their place.

In Bennu's place, stood the same young male that was in her book, identical down to the skin tone.

In Celeste's place stood a very different person, or should we say, creature. It resembled a bipedal lioness with cat ears, a spiky spade tail, wings like an eagle, and three crystaline spikes that grew out of its spine. Its eyes were green as grass, and slitted like a snake. The only real resemblance between the creature and Celeste was the hair, which was reddish brown and sticking up so they looked like bull horns and ears.

As the monsters roared around them, the two only glared at them. They looked to each other, as if understanding exactly what the other was thinking.

"Shadow Creatures! Be gone, we command you! Return from the dark realm from whence you came!" the two said in perfect harmony. The male had a deep, baritone voice, while the creature's voice was a female alto.

The Puzzle and Bracelet pulsed with magic, releasing a blinding light and driving the monsters to retreat, leaving the room empty again. The man turned to the creature with a warm smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you again, Aclina." the male said.

"The same to you, Yami." Aclina replied.

**(A/N: In case you hadn't gotten the trend, all of the modern characters, such as Bennu, are reincarnations of classic characters, her case being Yugi. Aclina is actually an OC reused from a different plotline.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Moien! When we last left off, the spirit's identities were revealed to us at last. As an added note, Bennu means 'Reborn One' in Arabic, which I thought was fitting since she's the reincarnation of Yugi.)**

CHAPTER 5

_3rd Person POV_

Aclina looked into the mind who had put on the Bracelet, and saw Celeste resting in a pile of feathers. Feathers represented elegance and purity. This meant that Celeste had no darkness. A bull stood over her, which represented stubbornness and a short temper. She smiled unconsiously, and ended her vision.

While Aclina did this, Yami was doing the same for the bearer of the Puzzle. He saw a frail girl that looked like him, but wore thin glasses over her purple eyes. He saw her in a room full of scattered toys, representing innocence. In the corner of the room, a beehive was lurking, representing her industriousness and determination. He smiled, even if just a little, as his vision faded out.

Suddenly, Aclina's head jerked upwards. "I sense a great urgency within my host. I think there's an event that she needs to attend."

"Very well, then." Yami said, and the two faded back into the Items.

_Bennu's POV_

I groaned as I got up from the floor, the Millennium Puzzle jabbing into my chest painfully. I must have blacked out after completing the puzzle, because I didn't remember anything past that point. I was also completely drained.

I heard another groan, and Celeste pulled herself up from the floor as well.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked her.

"All I remember is a monster lunging for me, and then BAM! Total memory blank." she half shouted. It was odd, Celeste was never this loud. I looked at the clock.

"Oh nuts! We're going to be late for the Festival! Come on, Celeste!" I shouted, suddenly gaining energy and dragging her out the door.

CHAPTER 6

_Festival, Bennu's POV_

The Duel Monsters Annual Festival was the biggest celebration in the city. It was much like a giant anime convention crossed with a carnival, but only for Duel Monsters. I was probably the biggest fanatic there, next to... HER.

Speak of the she-devil, I had just won a plushie of the King of Games from one of those 'Fill the balloon with a water pistol' booths when I felt something cold and squishy on top of my head. I shrieked, and I heard a very distinct and familiar laugh behind me. I turned around slowly, and found myself face to face with HER.

HER name was Tai Watoga, the only one who knows more about Duel Monsters than I did, or so she claims. She also claims that three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards run in her family, and that she was next in line for them. No one, especially not me, believes her, though.

Tai's a tomboy, so she's not the kindest being in existence. She sported a mousy brown short bob hair (Think Tea's hair), a tall, slender stature, and cold, unforgiving sapphire eyes.

From behind her flowing coat, her little sister, Ran, peeked out. She had those same eyes, but they were somehow softer. She had long, wild black hair, almost an equivalent shade to mine. She wore an orange and white striped top with a red vest over it, and blue jeans.

I felt my head, and pulled the remains of an ice cream cone from my hair. That was going to be a pain to wash out. I felt rage well up inside of me, but I managed to suppress it and plaster on a smile.

"Hello, Tai. Ran. What brings you to the Festival this year?" I asked as kindly as I possibly could.

"The same reason I always come, Bennu." she spat, as if my name was venom. "To prove to all the little punks here who's the greatest. As usual, the greatest is me."

"Cosplay Battle hasn't happened yet, Tai. You can't be certain, unless you can see the future, which you can't." Celeste hissed. And when I said hissed, I meant it literally. I looked at her funny. Celeste wasn't usually like this.

Tai smirked. There was an urban legend going around that whenever Tai smiles, a puppy dies. That being said, there was one less puppy in the world.

"Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?" she said, and walked off, Ran trailing behind her.

**(A/N: So in this chapter, we meet the reincarnations of Seto and Mokuba, as well as pay a little homage to the Abridged Series.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Moien! In the last chapter, we met the antagonist, and payed a little homage. Celeste's name means, 'Heavenly'. I haven't figured out how that ties in with her character yet, but I will.)**

CHAPTER 7

_Aclina's POV, Inside Millennium Bracelet_

"How dare that 'Tai' person dump ice cream all over Bennu's head. That's almost like dumping ice cream on Yami. She will pay, oh how she will pay." I muttered emptily.

But of course, I would have to wait. Even though I could take over right now, that would undoubtedly raise questions that Celeste couldn't possibly answer.

My Soul Room wasn't as innocent looking as one might perceive. It had a large carving of a dragon on one of the walls, representing a dark force. This force wasn't evil, though, it was simply a sort of deep desire for Yami's protection and wellbeing.

_Bennu's POV_

"_Bennu, why did you let Tai's act go unpunished?" _the spirit asked me through some sort of telepathy that I wasn't going to question.

"Because even though Tai might not look it, she's the most powerful girl in school, physically at least. She can bench press twice her weight, I've seen her firsthand. If she's telling the truth, she's also the heir to a giant video game company."

"_That sounds like someone I used to know." _he said.

"What?" I asked.

"_Hmm? Oh nothing, just thinking out loud." _

I had made it a point to myself that I could trust this person. However, if he kept doing stuff like making side comments to himself and then brushing them off as if they were nothing, I knew that it would eventually raise my suspicion.

CHAPTER 8

_5 Min. to Cosplay Battle, Bennu's POV_

"I can't believe I forgot the costume in my haste!" I moaned. What was I going to do?

"Bennu! Why aren't you dressed yet?" Celeste said, coming in dressed like a... well, I don't know what she was. She looked like a lion with a human head and wings. "This is our only chance to kick Tai's butt at something!"

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Sphynx Lady monster, but I fail to see how that's relevant when you're not ready for combat!"

"Combat?!"

"You forget this every year. Yes, we have to fight! Now come on!" she whined, and dragged me onto the stage.

The bright lights blinded me as I was dragged onstage to face, what a surprise, Tai and... Ran?! I was not feeling good about beating up an eight year old.

"Ran, I told you not to come with me! You're too young for this." Tai said. Ran's head slumped, and she jumped off the stage. Tai looked at us with a murderous glare.

Although Tai would never admit it, she really does care dearly for Ran. The two are not able to be separate.

"FIGHT!" the announcer said.

Oh crud.

CHAPTER 9

Tai rushed towards us with lightning speed. I was able to dodge her blow and drag Celeste with me.

"Celeste, what have I gotten us into?!" I yelled.

Then an ear piercing shriek rang thorough the crowd. "Tai, help me!"

From the back of the crowd, I could see Ran being dragged away by a couple of men in black suits. Without thinking, I bounded off the stage and ran after her, pushing my way through the crowd. I chased them to a back alley.

"Hey! Let her go!" I shouted.

The two guys turned towards me, brandishing pipes. "Or what?" one of them asked. It was only then that I realized what I had gotten myself into.

Suddenly, I felt a pull on the area just below my heart. The Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly, and I heard the spirit's voice calling to me.

"_Rest, Bennu." _he said, and I lost all consiousness.

YU-GI-OH!

_Celeste's POV_

As soon as Bennu had jumped off the stage, I ran after her. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I followed her, knowing that she was in over her head. I followed her to a back alley, but a voice inside my head told me to stop.

"_Celeste, duck behind these two tents." _she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"_If you want to save your friend, you're going to have to trust me on stuff like this!" _she said. Not wanting to invoke this spirit's wrath, I ducked behind the tents.

"_Now put your fists together, and make sure your knuckles interlock." _Once I did this, a bright blue glow erupted from the bracelet. As the glow enveloped me, I felt a pull just below my heart.

That's all I remember before I blacked out.

CHAPTER 10

_Yami's POV_

I faced the two men who had kidnapped Ran with a sense of Deja Vu. I looked to the ground, and picked up a metal pipe, twirling it a couple of times for effect. It was just then that Aclina showed up.

"Unhand the girl." I said, and Aclina spread her wings.

"Or what? Your little hologram there gonna do something?" one of them teased.

Aclina stepped forward, circling the two on all four legs and cutting them off from Ran.

"You're trespassing on our territory. And I'm the thing," she paused, unsheathing her claws. "That you should be afraid of." she finished, adding a murderous and insane, yet serious look to her face.

"Oh please. You can't scare us, you're just a hologram. Now why don't you two run along, and we might just let you live." the second guy said.

"Really, now? Well, why don't you take a swing at me, just to prove your point?" she said, getting up on two legs and resheathing her claws.

"If the pipe sails through me, you obviously have no reason to be afraid. But if it doesn't, well," she paused for an evil chuckle. "I decide your fate."

"Aclina, what are you doing?!" I said, but it was too late.

"Don't mind if I do!" the first guy said, and took a swing at Aclina from the side. Instead of hearing the sickening clang of metal against flesh, she simply lowered her head and stuck her paw out, catching the pipe with ease. I was shocked. In all my years of knowing Aclina, this was a very rare occurrence for her.

The guy who had tried to harm Aclina wore a look of utter shock on his face. Aclina looked up a little, her eyes wide. A smile stained with pure insanity found its way onto her face, making her look extremely creepy. She then proceeded to knock both of them to the ground with her tail.

"This isn't possible! You're not real!" the second guy said, voice quivering. Aclina's attacker was speechless.

"Tell me, boys. Is this real?!" she said maniacally as her paw went to her forehead, revealing a blue eye. "PENALTY GAME: TOTAL INSANITY!" she screeched, and the blue eye transferred to the two. The attackers' eyes narrowed and glazed over. Insanity seeped into every corner of their minds, making them scream and writhe. Aclina turned towards me, all traces of insanity gone, replaced with her usual look of indifference. She picked up Ran, who was quivering herself.

"Come on, Ran. Your big sister is looking everywhere for you." she chided, and started walking back towards the festival.

CHAPTER 11

_Festival, Bennu's POV_

"Tai, we found your sister!" I said, finally spotting her. It was funny, when I had woken up, I was slumped up against a mailbox, and Celeste was lying on the sidewalk. Either I had whooped those guys' butts in my sleep, or the spirit had something to do with it.

"Ran! I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't run off like that!" Tai said, hugging her sister tightly. She seemed to be in her own little world for a few moments, then realized that we were still here.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

"Nah, we're just going to head out. Don't say that we never did anything for you, though." Celeste said, and we started to walk home.

**(A/N: So... that happened. In case you were wondering about Aclina's psycho insanity, it only comes out when someone she knows is harmed or put in harm's way. I made this chapter extra scary because of Halloween.**

**Happy Halloween!)**


	4. Chapter 35: RIS 1

**(A/N: Moien! The time has come once again. I need the readers to give me ideas.**

**This Reader Interactive Section (RIS) will determine what happens next in the form of a two part poll. Part A will concern which character is introduced next. Part Two will concern the plotline.**

**PART A: Which of the following characters will be introduced next (Keep in mind that all my characters are reincarnations):**

**a) Maxine Panphilla (Pegasus)**

**b) Momoka Afreiki (Bakura)**

**c) Menika Imalia (Marik)**

**PART 2: What should happen next and why?**

**Please answer me in the reviews. Without your input, the story cannot continue.**


End file.
